onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gild Tesoro
; Episode 750 ; Movie 13 | age = 41 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = | epithet = ; | jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji Takahiro Sakurai (young) | dfbackcolor = c5b358 | dftextcolor = ffffff | dfname = Goru Goru no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Gold | dftype = Unknown }} Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He is the Casino King who is in charge of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city in the world. Appearance Tesoro is a man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back, covering his Hoof of the Soaring Dragon slave mark. . He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head, and he sometimes wears a top hat. When he was younger, Tesoro's hair was not slicked back, and he wore a cerulean collared shirt. Gallery Personality Tesoro is very business-minded, being eager to amass wealth and use other people to help him achieve that goal without care for the people themselves. Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats. Relationships Affiliates Tesoro has been shown to work with the Silver Pirate Alliance, the alliance have been providing him with tons of silver, as well as delivering wanted pirates to him. These trades seems to go through his subordinate Tanaka. Upon hearing Bill's demise, Tesoro showed no regard, considering that the alliance's work was nothing more than entertainment for him. Mad Treasure Abilities and Powers Tesoro is in charge of the Gran Tesoro, which is the largest entertainment city in the world, giving him authority over everyone on it. His wealth accounts for 20% of all the money in the world, and has made him a very influential person. He is not restrained by the World Government, who recognize his city as independent, and even obey his orders sometimes due to his vast wealth. His influence also extends to the black market. Tesoro's influence has given him the title "Monster of the New World", and Koala stated that his power is equal to that of the World Nobles. Tesoro was able to defeat Bill and his crew, and was capable of striking fear into Bill since then. Tanaka stated that Tesoro would easily dispose of Bill should the latter disappoint the former. Devil Fruit Tesoro ate the Goru Goru no Mi, which allows him to telekinetically manipulate gold at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of gold, trap his enemies, and even slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to cover his own skin in gold for increased power, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. History Past Tesoro was a slave to the World Nobles until fifteen years ago, in which he escaped from Mariejois during Fisher Tiger's attack on it. Twelve years ago the Donquixote Pirates held an auction for the Goru Goru no Mi. Tesoro sent criminals to the auction venue to kill many people and eventually gained possession of the fruit. At some point in the past, Tesoro defeated the pirate Bill and his crew with the power of his wealth. Since then, Bill has served Tesoro and paid him a regular tribute of silver. Silver Mine Arc Tesoro received a report from Tanaka that Silver Mine had sunk and Bill had gone down with it. Tesoro was apathetic toward the news, saying that the real entertainment was about to begin. Heart of Gold Having discovered Olga Myskina, a girl from the lost island of Alchemi, Tesoro sent the notorious treasure hunter, Mad Treasure, after her in order to gain information on the whereabouts of the treasure, Pure Gold. Tanaka later reported to Tesoro that Treasure had failed and the Pure Gold was lost, but Tesoro was content with the wealth he already had. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Enemy Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Trivia *"Tesoro" is Spanish and Italian for "treasure", and "gild" means to cover thinly with gold, both of which corresponds with Tesoro's Devil Fruit power, the theme and composition of his ship, and Film 13's title. *Tesoro's association with gold is shared with El Drago, the antagonist of the first film. References Site Navigation fr:Gild Tesoro ru:Гилдо Тесоро Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Slaves Category:Movie 13 Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Gran Tesoro Characters